Altered Destiny
by mel11
Summary: Sequel to “Changing Fate”. Mackenzie and Benjamin fixed the future, but you can never change your destiny, you can only put it off for a little while. Something out there just wants to make Mackenzie’s life miserable. ML, AJ, and MB.
1. The Life We Live

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

Summary: Sequel to "Changing Fate". Mackenzie and Benjamin fixed the future, but you can never change your destiny, you can only put it off for a little while. Something out there just wants to make Mackenzie's life miserable. M/L, A/J, and M/B.

AN: It might be a good idea to read "Changing Fate", but you don't necessarily have to.

* * *

"_I changed my mind." Mackenzie simply stated._

"_You're always changing your mind." Benjamin sighed._

"_That's why you love me." Mackenzie smiled at him._

"_Yea. Suuurrre." Benjamin replied._

"_That sounded like sarcasm Benji. Now you can't deny that you love me." Mackenzie laughed._

_3_

"_Guess I should listen to you more often, huh?" Benjamin questioned looking down at Mackenzie, not moving._

"_That's what I keep telling you." Mackenzie replied smiling at Benjamin._

"_Like I said I should listen to you more." Benjamin said leaning down, and within seconds the gap between Mackenzie and Benjamin's lips disappeared. Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Benjamin's neck and deepened the kiss that she had been waiting so long for. _

_3 _

"_You were dead Kenzie." Mackenzie could see tears in Benjamin's eyes threatening to fall. "God Kenzie, I don't know what I would of done if that really happened. I was so scared that I lost you."_

_Mackenzie pulled Benjamin's head down to her shoulder and started to stroke the back of his head, while she wrapped her other arm around his abdomen. "Benji, I'll never leave you. I'm sorry to say this, but you're stuck with me for the rest of your life. You're stuck with me till we're both old and grey."_

"_You promise Kenzie?" Benjamin questioned pulling away and looking at her._

"_Of course. There's nothing I enjoy more then annoying the hell out of you Benji. Now you just gotta promise no matter how annoying I get you'll always be there for me, especially when I need you most."_

"_Promise." Benjamin replied._

_3_

_Taking his hand she whispered, "Look who got shot this time. For once it's not me. But then again, I got stabbed. You better wake up soon, I'm beginning to miss those brown eyes of yours."_

_Mackenzie laughed to herself, "Remember that time I pushed you completely forgetting we were on a hill, and you rolled down it? Or the time we were painting my room at Biggs' place and I dumped the paint over your head? God you had blue hair for days." Then Mackenzie sighed, with her free hand she pushed some of Benjamin's brown hair out of his face._

"_Benji if you would of died, because you took that bullet for me, I don't know what I would of done. Seeing you lying there with a bullet wound to the chest that was my fault, practically killed me. I was so scared that the bullet hit your heart or lung, or something important like that. Benji if you ever scare me like that again I may have to kill you."_

_Mackenzie sat there in silence for a few minutes, before saying, "I don't know why it took me so long to realize this, but, I love you Benjamin Jordan Cale."_

Mackenzie shot up. "What the hell?" she whispered to herself. That was the fifth time in the past week she had dreamt things that felt like memories, yet she didn't remember them at all. Glancing at the clock that sat beside her bed, she groaned, _3:05 am_, the clock's red numbers jumped out at her. Lying back down, Mackenzie stared at the roof, there was no way she was going to be falling back to sleep.

Her dream played, once again in her head. It was always the same three scenes, and she just didn't get it. Her and Benjamin weren't together, and they never would be, they were just friends. Good friends. Sure she wanted to be more than that, but she didn't see it ever happening. That's why her dream confused her even more. Could it be predicting their future? Did they really have a chance of ending up together, and everything working out for the better?

Mackenzie sighed, sitting up once again. Stretching she got out of bed, and left her room, walking into the kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and looked at it's contents, after a few seconds Mackenzie decided to have a class of milk, with the left over cake from her brother's fifth birthday. She took the carton of milk out of the fridge, along with the plate the cake was on, and put it on the counter. Searching threw the cupboards she found her favorite cup, the one she had won from Benjamin. She poured her herself a glass of milk, and put the carton back in the fridge, before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Mackenzie had started to eat the cake, when she saw her parents bedroom door open. She watched with a raised eyebrow has her father walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Looking at her he asked, "You can't sleep either?"

"Nope." Mackenzie sighed. "Want to share the rest of the cake with me?"

"If I hadn't come out here, you would of finished it off yourself." Alec said taking a seat beside her after he grabbed himself a fork.

"You know me to well." Mackenzie laughed softly.

"This is definitely a change." Alec amused, his mouth full with a fork full of cake.

"I know what you mean." Mackenzie smiled at him. "It's usually mom and Lucas sitting out here picking out on the left over desserts at three in the morning."

"And tonight their both passed out." Alec stated.

"How would you know? Lucas could be wide awake in his room."

"He came into mine and your mom's room at midnight, ranting on about the boogeyman being under his bed, or in his closet."

"That's your fault you know." Mackenzie stated. "You're the one who let him watch that movie with us last night."

"It was his birthday, I wasn't about to say no." Alec defended himself.

"You're just to nice dad." Mackenzie laughed.

After a few minutes of silence Alec looked at Mackenzie and asked, "So you gonna tell me what has you awake at three in the morning?"

"Some messed up dream I don't exactly remember anymore." Mackenzie partially lied. "What about you?"

"Your mom snores." Alec stated.

"Haha, funny dad. Tell me the real reason you're up at this time in the morning."

"Your brother kicks in his sleep, and I was afraid for my life." Alec tried again.

"Oh come on dad, your lies are worse than mine." Mackenzie said shaking her head.

Alec sighed and looked at his daughter, "I had a dream that you decided you didn't need your mom and me anymore, and moved out. Actually you did more then move out, you left Terminal City, and never came back."

Mackenzie shook her head and looked at her father, "Dad I highly doubt you have to worry about me leaving you guys anytime soon. Even if I move out, not that I will considering I'm still only sixteen, I wouldn't move that far away. I'd probably kick Biggs, Tina, and Kelly out of the apartment next door, so that I could live close to you guys. I still rely on you to make me food and keep my clothes clean. The washing machine scares me and last time I tried cooking, I almost burnt down Benjamin's house."

"I remember that." Alec smiled. "I'm still surprised you got out of getting grounded for that incident."

"Hey! It's not my fault I didn't inherit mom's cooking abilities." Mackenzie grinned at her father, as she finished the cake off.

"What are your plans for today?" Alec questioned as he took the dishes and put them in the sink.

"Me and Benji were planning on hanging out in HQ to bug Mole for awhile."

"And Benjamin knows about this plan, right?" Alec questioned warily.

"Um... he will in the morning." Mackenzie grinned.

Sighing Alec said, "Just don't get the two of you into to much trouble."

"Oh come on dad, you know me, I'm not that big of a trouble maker."

"Sure you're not." Alec replied.

"Why do you have such little faith in me?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Because you are my daughter."

"That's a good point." Mackenzie laughed.

"What are you guys going to do after causing trouble?"

"I was gonna go to Joshua's place and help him patch up things with Serena."

"What he do now?" Alec questioned.

"Nothing." Mackenzie sighed. "Serena's just being stubborn. She claims he doesn't want anything to do with her and the baby. Pregnancy hormones I guess."

"I don't see why he didn't mention problems between him and Serena to me yesterday." Alec mused.

"'Cause he doesn't think you, or mom, or Max can help this time. He thinks he needs younger perspective. But I'm gonna go see if I can catch another couple hours of sleep. Later dad." Mackenzie said as she got up and headed back to her room.

"Have a good nap." Alec replied watching his daughter disappear into her room.

* * *

"Mackenzie get up. Benjamin's waiting for you in the kitchen." Mackenzie heard her mother say from above her.

"What time is it?" Mackenzie mumbled not opening her eyes.

"Eleven. Now get up."

Mackenzie opened her eyes and looked up at her mom, "Cant' I sleep for another hour?"

"No." Jondy sighed. "Like I already said Benjamin is waiting for you in the kitchen."

Sighing Mackenzie sat up, "Tell him I'll be out in five minutes."

"You better not make me a liar." Jondy stated.

Mackenzie laughed, "Don't worry mom. I won't."

Mackenzie watched as her mother walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Slowly getting out of bed Mackenzie looked around her room, pondering what she wanted to where. She glanced over at the chair that sat in the corner of her room, where she saw a pair of jeans sitting. Walking over she picked them up and quickly changed in to them, before walking over to her small dresser. Mackenzie pulled out the first shirt she saw and threw it on. Looking in the mirror she fixed her hair and picked up her leather coat from the floor. She quickly threw on a pair of socks and left the room.

"How long did I take?" Mackenzie questioned her mother.

"It's a record." Jondy laughed. "You have a minute to spare."

"Wow, that's a first." Mackenzie grinned. "So we're gonna go. I'll be home before dinner."

"You better be." Jondy stated. "Your father is at HQ can you tell him that dinner is going to be earlier than usual tonight. And next time he lets Lucas watch a scary movie, he's going to be the one to sit him down and talk to him about it, not me."

"Sure thing mom." Mackenzie laughed giving Jondy a hug. "See ya later."

"Bye Mackenzie."

"Come on Benjamin, stop stuffing your face with cookies. We got things to do." Mackenzie stated, heading for the door.

"Wait Kenzie!" Lucas called from his room.

Mackenzie turned around and smiled at her little brother as he came out of his room. "When I get home you and me are gonna kick the boogeyman's butt, ok?"

"Kay. Bye Mackenzie."

"Bye." Mackenzie said kissing the top of Lucas's head before saying, "Hurry up Benji."

"Coming." Benjamin called after her. "Thanks for the cookies Jondy. Bye you guys."

"Anytime." Jondy smiled, watching Benjamin follow her daughter out the apartment door.

"So what exactly are we doing today?" Benjamin questioned as they walked down the stairs.

"We're going to annoy Mole" Mackenzie replied. "We haven't done that for awhile."

"Sounds like fun." Benjamin mused.

"Yea, so I was thinking you distract him, and I'll hide his cigars and gun."

"And if he doesn't kill us you can get him to play dress up."

"Come on, it will be hilarious. " Mackenzie defended her idea as the walked down the street towards HQ. "And we don't have to stick around for him to realize what we did, well I did. We can take off and help Joshua with Serena. So you with me or am I doing this alone?"

Benjamin looked at Mackenzie and sighed, "I guess I could help you."

"Good, 'cause I highly doubt I would of been able to go about my plans alone." Mackenzie laughed.

"It's good to know I'm needed." Benjamin stated. "Especially when your ideas can get me in trouble."

"But you go with my plans because you love me." Mackenzie grinned as they walked into HQ.

"No denying that." Benjamin sighed.

"Hey Luke! Where's my dad?" Mackenzie questioned as they walked by the main computer.

"In Max's office." Luke replied not looking up.

"Thank you Luke." Mackenzie said as she headed towards Max's office, Benjamin close behind her. Not bothering to knock Mackenzie walked right into the office and said, "Knock, knock."

"I thought you wouldn't be getting out of bed till after one." Alec mused.

"Max's wonderful son Benjamin decided to stop by our place, forcing mom to wake me up." Mackenzie sighed.

"Poor you." Benjamin laughed walking up beside Mackenzie.

Elbowing Benjamin Mackenzie said, "Dad mom told me to tell you that dinner is going to be earlier than usual tonight. And that next time Lucas watches a scary movie you have to sit down with him and talk to him. But I'm going to go now, I have things to do, people to annoy. See you later dad."

Shaking his head Alec said, "Bye Mackenzie."

"Bye mom." Benjamin sighed, as Mackenzie pulled him out the door.

"Bye Benji."

"I wonder how long it's going to take them to get together." Alec mused out loud.

"Forever." Max replied looking down at her papers. "It wouldn't surprise me if they never got together. Their stubborn."

"Well Benjamin get's his stubbornness from you." Alec replied. "I'm just glad he's not as abusive as you."

"Shut up Alec." Max muttered.

* * *

Mackenzie and Benjamin were sitting in Monty Cora eating lunch when Mole stormed in. "We're in for it now." Benjamin muttered.

"Just play it cool." Mackenzie replied.

"But Mole scares me when he's mad." Benjamin replied.

Mackenzie ignored Benjamin's comment and smiled up at Mole as he walked up to them. "Hey Mole, what's up?"

"Where are they Mackenzie?" Mole growled.

"What Mole?" Mackenzie questioned innocently.

"My cigars where are they?" Mole questioned in response.

"You mean you found your gun?" Mackenzie grinned.

"Yes I found my gun, but where are my cigars?" Mole replied.

"Cigars aren't good for you Mole." Mackenzie sighed. "Maybe that's why you can't find them."

Mole looked at Benjamin. "Benjamin you better tell me where my cigars are."

"I don't know where they are Mole. I was just the distraction." Benjamin quickly replied.

"Mole you're not going to get them back until you find them." Mackenzie informed him. "I'm not at liberty to say where they are. The only hint I can give you is, they're in the last place you'll look."

"It's always in the last place someone looks, because they stop looking." Mole muttered. "Now Mackenzie you'll tell me where you put them."

"Mole, I love you, but I can't tell you where they are, because I don't know." Mackenzie replied.

"But you're the one who hid them." Mole counteracted.

"Actually, I'm not." Mackenzie grinned. "I gave them to Seth and told him to hide them somewhere. So if you really want them, you'll find them yourself. But me and Benjamin have to go. I promised to help out Joshua today. We'll see you later Mole."

Mackenzie stood up and walked past Mole, dragging Benjamin out the door. Laughing she said, "Oh Mole's face was priceless."

"When did you give Seth the cigars? And why are you dragging a thirteen year old into your mischief?" Benjamin questioned as Mackenzie continued to drag him to Joshua and Serena's place.

"I didn't give Seth the cigars." Mackenzie replied. "I just wanted to get Mole off my tail for awhile."

"Then where are the cigars?"

Mackenzie let go of Benjamin's arm and stopped walking. Reaching into her coat she pulled a crushed box out of a pocket inside of the coat. "The cigars are right here. Like I said the last place he'd ever look is where it's hidden. Mole would think that I actually hid it, but I didn't."

"So when are you going to give them back to Mole?"

"I'm not sure." Mackenzie replied. "Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow sometime."

"So you're willing to let everyone suffer with an angry Mole for a day?"

"Yuppers." Mackenzie laughed. "But we should hurry up, I promised Joshua we'd be at his place about ten minutes ago."

* * *

AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you. That's for all of the reviews I got for "Changing Fate". I hope you guys like the sequel as you did that one. Leave ideas, I'm open to them, and don't forget to leave a review!


	2. Goodnight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

* * *

"The two of you work everything out between Joshua, and Serena?" Jondy questioned when her daughter, and Benjamin walked in the apartment door.

"Yup." Mackenzie replied. "So what exactly are we having for supper?"

"Chicken." Jondy smiled. "I took Lucas to South Market, and as we were leaving we spotted someone selling a chicken. So I bought it and decided it will be supper tonight."

"Max is going to be mad she didn't get to it first." Mackenzie stated looking over at Benjamin, "Don't you think?"

"My mom won't be mad that she didn't get to it first. She'd be mad that Jondy didn't invite her to go to South Market with her."

"How do you know I didn't, Benji?" Jondy smiled at him.

"I'm guessing you didn't." Benjamin replied.

"Well you're guessing wrong." Jondy stated. "I invited your mom. She couldn't come because her and my lovely husband are working on plans for a heist they want to do next week, for money for Terminal City. So I invited her and your family to dinner. So Benjamin, now you are stuck eating dinner with us. Isn't it one of your favorite things to do?"

"I think you're scaring him mom." Mackenzie laughed.

"Just a little." Benjamin agreed.

"So who else is gonna be coming for dinner mom?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Do you really have to ask that Kenzie?" Jondy questioned her daughter.

With a smile Mackenzie said, "Not really. So, can we help you with anything mom?"

"Well you could get Mole off my back." Jondy stated, looking at her daughter knowledge of what she'd done clear in her eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that mom?"

"Whatever you and Benji did, has Mole pretty pissed off. And he keeps calling here, patronizing me about it." Jondy replied. "Now tell me exactly what you did to poor Mole this time."

"Absolutely nothing mom." Mackenzie replied, looking at her mother innocently.

"Kenzie you know full well that look doesn't work with me. You can only get your father with that look, and he's not here right now. So tell me what you did."

Mackenzie sighed, "I took his cigars."

"Do you have a death wish Mackenzie?" Jondy questioned shaking her head.

"Nope." Mackenzie replied. "I just need some ounce of excitement in my life."

Shaking her head Jondy said, "Can you please go and give Mole his cigars back. We don't need him tearing Terminal City apart looking for them."

"I'll go bring them back later." Mackenzie replied with a shrug.

"No. You are going to go bring them back now." Jondy stated, more authority in her voice. "Otherwise I'm going to ground you, and you'll be stuck in your room for the rest of the week, and I know you don't' want that."

"OK. OK. I'll go bring them back right now." Mackenzie turned and looked at Benjamin. "You going to come with me?"

"No, I think I'll stay here and help your mom out." Benjamin replied.

"Smart boy." Jondy smiled. "Don't let her get you into trouble."

"I'll be back in a bit." Mackenzie sighed.

"You better not lolly gag." Jondy stated.

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and left the apartment. Taking her time heading back to HQ, wanting Mole to suffer just a little longer without his cigars. Kicking a stone as she walked down the street, Mackenzie smiled to herself. Living in Terminal City, well Seattle, did prove to be exciting at times. Even though she was the one who had to start the excitement. A part of Mackenzie wished that something would happen, something that would give her something to do.

As she got closer to HQ, Mackenzie could see Mole standing outside, rather impatiently. "You're one cruel kid." He grunted at her, when she stopped in front of him.

"But you love me anyway." Mackenzie grinned.

"Where are my cigars?"

"Right to the point then." Mackenzie sighed, rolling her eyes. Reaching into her coat she pulled out the crushed box of cigars. "Man, I feel like a drug dealer at the moment."

"For all I know you could be a drug dealer." Mole replied, taking his cigars back, and holding them protectively. "It could be your secret life."

"And you'll never know wether or not it truly is." Mackenzie stated.

"You take my cigars again, and you'll never see the light of day again." Mole threatened.

"Aww, Mole. I love you, too." Mackenzie smiled at him. "You said the exact same thing last time I stole your cigars."

"I mean it this time."

"I'm sure you do. But I shall get going. My mom needs help with dinner, or at least I think she does. If Benjamin's helping her I get a brake." Mackenzie stated. "I'll catch you later Mole."

"Yea, and stay away from my cigars." Mole muttered before turning and heading back into HQ.

Mackenzie smiled to herself as she walked back towards her apartment building. She watched others pass her by as she walked. Life was great. Everyone was happy with where the life they were living now. Almost free to do whatever they wanted. As Mackenzie walked up the stairs leading to her family's apartment, she felt s shiver go down her spine, shrugging off the feeling she walked into the apartment.

"Honey, I'm home!" she yelled.

"Good, go clean up the living room." Jondy greeted her daughter.

"But..."

"No buts, I didn't realize how messy it was in there. And if we're going to have people over for dinner I don't want them to be greeted by a mess."

"Mom, their family in a way, I highly doubt they'd care what the living room looked like."

"Go. Clean. Now." Jondy replied.

"Fine," Mackenzie sighed. "But where did Benji go?"

"He's in the bathroom."

"Oh."

"Now go clean."

* * *

"I think we're going to need a bigger apartment soon." Jondy mused as everyone settled in the living room once they had finished their dinner.

"Considering you like to throw diner parties Jondy, you really need a bigger place." Max agreed from her seat on the love seat beside Logan.

"I don't agree with you guys." Alec stated. "This place is fine."

"You just grow too attached to thing honey." Jondy replied giving Alec a quick kiss.

"Oh god mom, not in front of me please," Mackenzie muttered, from where she lied on the floor with Benjamin.

"If you don't like it then go in your room." Alec laughed at his daughter.

"It was my idea to watch this movie, so you guys can't quick me out of here." Mackenzie stated looking up and sticking her tongue out at her father.

"But if you complain we can." Jondy replied throwing a kernel of popcorn at her daughter.

Mackenzie glared at her mother before turning back to the tv.

"It's not nice to glare at your mother." Jondy mused.

"It's not nice to throw things at your daughter." Mackenzie replied.

"It's not nice to steal from Mole." Jondy shot back.

"Well... it's not nice to... uh... be mean to your daughter." Mackenzie tried to form something else.

"Nice come back there hun." Jondy laughed.

"Thank you. Now be quiet I want to watch my movie." Mackenzie mumbled turning back to the tv, ignoring everything else around her.

"Mackenzie." Jondy sighed.

Mackenzie ignored Jondy, continuing to watch her movie.

"Oh, so now you're going to ignore me, huh?" Jondy questioned.

Mackenzie didn't say anything.

"Mackenzie..."

Still no reply.

"Beautiful daughter of mine." Jondy tried again.

But once again Jondy didn't get a reply.

"Alec I feel unloved your daughter is ignoring me." Jondy complained looking at Alec.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Alec questioned.

"Make your daughter talk to me." Jondy stated.

"Mackenzie talk to your mother." Alec commanded. "There Jondy I tired."

"You guys are so pitiful." Mackenzie laughed from the floor. "But now I'm definitely going to stop talking, 'cause I love this movie and I don't want to miss anything."

"Sure there hun." Jondy mused looking down at her daughter.

* * *

Mackenzie listened to the sounds of people leaving the apartment. Had she really fallen asleep during the movie she claimed to love? Mackenzie felt the need to get up and move to her own bed, but she was drained of energy.

After a few minutes, Mackenzie felt someone lifting her up, she mumbled something incoherent and heard her father say, "You're getting to old for me to be putting you to bed."

Seconds later she felt her bed beneath her, and her blanket over top of her. "Goodnight Kenzie, I love you." She heard her father say, before he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Love you, too, daddy." Mackenzie whispered rolling onto her side.

She listened to the sound of her father leaving the room and meeting her mother in the hall. "So Lucas is asleep." she heard her mother say.

"Mackenzie's basically asleep." Her father replied.

"A peaceful night for us tonight."

"Movie?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Goodnight hun, I love you." Mackenzie heard her mother say from the doorway.

"Love you too." Mackenzie replied with yawn, listening as her parents headed towards the living room.

Mackenzie smiled from her bed half asleep. Her parents were as in love as they had been when they first met, and she new they would always be. Mackenzie just wished that she'd find someone that she could love as much as her parents loved each other.

Shifting slightly in bed Mackenzie got a bit more comfortable, the sounds of the movie her parents were watching drifting into her room. She found the sound almost comforting, and soon she drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Night you guys!" Benjamin yelled down the hall as he walked into his room. In response he got a chorus of goodnights from his family. He quickly changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into a pair of sweats, before crawling into his bed.

Getting comfortable in his bed, Benjamin found himself staring at the ceiling, going over his day. As usual it had been quite eventful. But of course it had all been because of Mackenzie. She always seemed to have a way of bringing excitement into everyone's lives. At times her ideas were some what bizarre, but they always seemed to be fun anyway.

Benjamin didn't know what his life would be like without Mackenzie in it. Whenever he thought about what his life could of been like without her, all he saw was boredom, and nothingness. Something Benjamin definitely didn't want.

Benjamin listened to the sounds of doors opening and closing, the rest of his family was heading off to bed, or at least a few hours of quiet in their rooms. Benjamin closed his eyes, and soon found himself, surprisingly, falling asleep.

* * *

Max curled up into Logan's side on their king size bed. "Can you believe how fast they grow up?" Max questioned.

"Way to fast." Logan replied.

"That's for sure. It seems like just yesterday Benjamin was running around in diapers. I miss those days."

"Me too." Logan sighed pulling Max closer to him. "Who would of ever thought we'd get here."

"We went from a quid pro quo to being married with children."

"I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I've saved your life quite a few times." Max mused.

"I've saved your's a fair few times too."

"We're lucky we hooked up when we did."

"That's for sure."

Silence fell between the two, before they both said, "I love you."

Max smiled at Logan, before kissing him.

* * *

Jondy snuggled closer to Alec. "I like how we plan to watch a movie, and we turn it on, but we don't necessarily watch it."

"The story of our lives." Alec smiled at her.

"To think of all the times I could of lost you. How we made it threw all that has got me."

"Our love has helped us get threw it."

"Ok, that was kinda corny Alec. You've been watching way to much of your precious boob tube."

"Nothing's as precious to me as you."

"Aww, that was even cornier." Jondy laughed.

"I can't help it." Alec stated.

"I noticed. But that's why I love you."

"And I love you." Alec replied, as Jondy turned to face him. "I will never stop loving you."

"Good, 'cause you're stuck with me for so much longer." Jondy stated, wrapping her arms around Alec's neck and kissing him.

Alec deepened the kiss, neither of them wanting to move each other's embrace.

* * *

AN: Short chapter, I know, I just wanted to get _something_ posted, 'cause I really don't know when I'll get to update again. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading!

calistra: Thanks for the review! I'm hoping to get he dreams to continue, just depends on how everything works out. See that's the problem with computers, their reliable, but then again, sometimes their not.

steph: Don't worry more Jondy/Alec, and Max/Logan to come in future chapters


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

* * *

"_So why did you decide to come here? I mean you could of just stayed home. It's not like you were forced to come here."_

"_I thought you could use some help, and plus it was boring without you around."_

"_I bet the real reason was, I'm so hot, you just couldn't stay away from me. You just had to be around me." Mackenzie joked._

"_In your dreams Kenzie."_

"_No I think it's more like in your dreams Benji." Mackenzie laughed. _

"_You wish."_

"_No, you wish. I bet you can't come up with a come back now."_

_3_

"_So? Your point is?"_

"_There's cake on my head!"_

"_And I repeat, your point is?"_

"_THERE'S CAKE ON MY HEAD! AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

"_How could that be embarrassing? It's not like I purposely pushed you into my dad, causing you to push him, causing him to drop the cake on your head, causing everyone to find it hilarious and laugh at you. Oh wait... I did."_

_3_

_Mackenzie glared at Benjamin. "I'd get up and storm off in anger but I'm too lazy and comfortable at the moment. So this will have to do." With that said Mackenzie stuck her tongue out at him, and hit him in the stomach._

"_Like that did any damage."_

"_I could hit you harder if you want me to."_

"_No that's ok."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Very."_

_3_

"_Tick tock Mackenzie." Benjamin said from outside the door._

"_You know what?" Mackenzie questioned looking at her appearance one last time in the mirror._

"_What?"_

"_I'm done." Mackenzie said opening the bathroom door._

"_That's amazing, you have thirty minutes left to spare. Guess I have to dance with you."_

"_Aw Benji you make it sound like a bad thing. That hurts deeply." Mackenzie replied, placing a hand over her heart._

_3_

"_What are you going to do?"_

"_Carve our initials into the door. Leave our mark for whoever decides to move in here next." Mackenzie smiled at him, as she carved M.M. + B.C. into the cupboard door. _

"_That's so childish."_

"_And I'm childish, so it seems fitting." Mackenzie said, before closing the cupboard door, and heading for the apartment door._

_3_

"_Good. Now get out of my apartment."_

"_OK. That hurts." Benjamin muttered._

"_Aww, do you want me to kiss it better?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And where exactly does it hurt?"_

"_Right here." Benjamin replied pointing to his lips._

"_Well I'll fix that for you." Mackenzie said, pulling Benjamin closer and giving him a kiss. Benjamin deepened the kiss, pulling Mackenzie as close to him as he could._

Benjamin shot up in bed, and ran a hand over his face. His dream didn't feel like a dream, it felt like reality, a reality that had completely passed him by. To say the least Benjamin was jealous, a chance with Mackenzie seemed to have evaded him.

A knock on his bedroom door made Benjamin jump, "Yea?" he questioned.

The door opened, and his mother popped her head in. Smiling at him she said, "I was just checking to see if you were up. Breakfast is ready and on the table."

"I'll be out in five." Benjamin smiled at her in return

"OK. I'll make sure your brother's don't eat it all."

Benjamin shook his head as his mother closed the door behind her. His life couldn't be better, but a part of him felt like he was missing out on something. Getting out of bed Benjamin stretched, and walked over to his dresser. Pulling out a pair of jeans and t-shirt, Benjamin quickly changed.

Benjamin made his way out of his room and into the kitchen, following his nose. The smell of home made pancakes drawing him closer. "Smells good." Benjamin smiled as he sat down at the table.

"You'll be glad to know dad made it." His younger sister, Emily, stated.

"Give mom some lee way, she's not that bad." Benjamin laughed.

"You're only saying that 'cause you can cook just as good as her." Brody replied.

"But we can both cook better than you." Benjamin smiled at his brother.

"Boys cut it out." Max sighed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Where's dad?" Benjamin questioned, looking up at Max, as he piled pancakes onto his plate.

"His office, researching a lead on something." Max replied sitting down with her coffee. "So I'm going to need someone's help today at HQ."

"See ya later mom, me and Brody are going to hang out at Seth's place. Drive Aunt Syl and Uncle Krit insane." Adam said jumping up from the table. "We should probably get going now. Bye mom, call you later. Come on Brody."

Brody got up and smiled at his mom, "Later mom. Bye dad!"

Benjamin watched as his brothers' threw on their coats and shoes, before they took off out of the house. Max tilted her head to the side and looked at Emily who smiled and said, "I promised Jamie I'd go over to her house today."

"Does Biggs know you're going over there?" Max questioned.

"Yea." Emily replied, finishing her breakfast.

Max turned to her oldest child, "Let me guess, you and Mackenzie have plans today?"

"Not that I know of. Unless she called while I was asleep." Benjamin replied smiling at his mother. "So if you need help at HQ, I'm more than happy to help."

"I knew there was a reason that you're my favorite child." Max mused.

"Mom that hurts." Emily complained. "You said I was your favorite child yesterday."

"Ok, you caught me." Max laughed. "I only say it to get you guys to do what I want you to do."

"I knew it." Emily replied. "Now I know not to fall for it."

"Don't you have to go get ready to go over to Jamie's?" Max questioned.

"Yea." Emily said standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Max shook her head, "You guys are growing up too fast for me."

"You can't tell me that you aren't itching for the day we are all out of the house." Benjamin smiled.

"I can't wait till you're all gone." Max replied. "But then it's not going to be the same here. It's going to be quiet and I'll miss all of you."

"I highly doubt that you'll miss us that much. 'Cause I know I'm not going to be one to move to far away from here. I'll probably be over here everyday for food. And when I have kids I'll make sure to come over twice as much so that you can help babysit."

"Now that's scary." Max stated.

"Thought you'd say that." Benjamin grinned. "So when are we going to HQ?"

"Half hour." Max replied.

* * *

"Dad, do I have to?" Mackenzie complained looking at her father from the couch.

"Sorry to say this but yes." Alec replied. "Now get ready to go."

"But dad," Mackenzie started.

"No buts. You brought it on yourself kiddo."

"How?"

"Stealing Mole's cigars. And this is your mom's idea of punishment for it."

"But I always steal his cigars."

"I know but your mom thinks you're to old to be doing that anymore so she wants you to help me down at HQ for the day as a means of punishment." Alec sighed. "Now go get ready to go we're leaving in two minutes."

Mackenzie mumbled to herself and got off the couch. She really didn't want to be stuck in HQ all day, it was going to be completely boring, and knowing her luck they were going to have her in one of the back rooms cleaning. As least in a way she was going to get to spend some time with her father.

Mackenzie quickly changed out of her oversized t-shirt and sweat pants, into a pair of green cargo's and a tan tank top. On her way out of her bedroom she picked up her leather jacket off of the floor. "Kay dad let's go and get this over with." Mackenzie sighed.

"Mackenzie you make going to HQ sound like a chore." Jondy said from behind her daughter.

"Well when you're forced to go it kind of is." Mackenzie replied.

"Hey, I'm trying to teach you some responsibility." Jondy smiled.

Mackenzie once again mumbled to herself as Lucas came into the room. "Mommy can I go with dad and Mackenzie to HQ."

"Not today Lucas." Jondy replied ruffling her son's hair. "You and me are gonna go to Uncle Zack's place for awhile."

"Is Ellie and Jack going to be there?" Lucas questioned.

"Of course." Jondy laughed.

"Good." Lucas stated. "Bye daddy. Bye Mackenzie."

"Bye kiddo." Mackenzie smiled at her brother, as she left the apartment ahead of her father.

"Bye Lucas. Don't drive Zack too crazy." Alec said giving Lucas a hug goodbye, before following Mackenzie out of the apartment.

"The two of you are too much alike." Alec mused as they walked towards HQ.

"But we get it from you." Mackenzie smiled.

"Are you sure you don't get it from your mom?"

"I'm positive dad. So what exactly are you going to have me doing today?"

"Not sure. We'll see what there's to do for you when we get there."

"I don't like the sounds of that." Mackenzie sighed, glancing at her father. He didn't look a day past twenty-five, none of the transgenics did. All were still youthful, and healthy aside from the seizures and heat, which still plagued the females. Luckily The second generation hadn't shown any signs of heat or seizures, yet anyway.

"How about this. If you help out all of today, and don't disappear half way through, like you usually do, I'll let you come on the next supply run with me." Alec suggested smiling at his daughter.

"Seriously dad?"

"Why not? Just don't tell your mom I made the deal with you."

"Sounds good to me." Mackenzie smiled as they walked into HQ. She spotted Mole immediately and her smile grew. "Hey Mole! Miss me?"

"Not at all Princess." Mole replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Helping out for the day." Mackenzie replied.

Mole shook his head and looked at Alec, "The boss wants to talk to you in her office. Mackenzie can help Benjamin in the supply room."

"Benji's here?" Mackenzie questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Max brought him to work today to clean out and attempt to organize the supply room." Luke spoke up, glancing at Mackenzie from behind his computer.

"Sweet, maybe today won't be so boring." Mackenzie grinned. "I'll see you later dad."

"Stay out of trouble Mackenzie." Alec ordered, as Mackenzie headed towards the supply room.

"Of course daddy." she smiled at him over her shoulder, before continuing her walk.

* * *

Mackenzie looked through the window on the door to the supply room. A smile came to her face at the sight of Benjamin. They'd been friends forever, inseparable for pretty much their whole life, probably because their parent's had been so close.

Mackenzie slowly and quietly opened the door, and entered the room. She made her way to where Benjamin was standing, and grabbed onto his shoulders in an attempt to scare him. But Benjamin didn't jump, instead he spun around to face her, a grin on his face. "You're getting rusty Mackenzie. I heard you that time."

"Either that, or you're getting better." Mackenzie replied.

"No, you're losing your touch." Benjamin smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

"Punishment for stealing Mole's cigars." Mackenzie sighed, sitting down on a box near one of the walls. "What about you?"

"My mom asked for help, and I offered."

"Meaning your brothers and sister all jumped up and said they had plans."

"Basically." Benjamin shook his head. "So you going to help me or are you just going to sit there the whole time?"

"Well, letting you do all the work does sound appealing to me. But I think I'll help you."

"Great." Benjamin smiled at her.

"And what exactly are we suppose to do?"

"Go through everything and organize it."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

Mackenzie sighed, "I guess that means we better get to work."

"You think?"

* * *

"That room is going to be in worse shape then it was before they started cleaning it." Max sighed after Alec told her that both Benjamin and Mackenzie were cleaning out the supply room.

"Oh, come on, those two aren't that bad." Alec laughed.

"Not that bad?" Max questioned. "You leave those two alone for an hour and they can destroy a room. They've been that way since they were kids."

"They're still kids Maxie."

"Not in they way we both wish they were." Max shook her head, "They grow up too fast." Max didn't know how many times she'd said that in the past few days. It seemed like it was finally hitting her, her children were growing up, and soon they'd be leaving home.

"At least they have better lives then we ever did."

Max nodded, "Yea."

"So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?"

"The supply run."

"What about it this time?"

"The supplier wants to move where we do the pick up."

"Where did he want to move it to?"

"I don't know," Max sighed. "He wouldn't tell me. Said if we didn't agree to move the pick up, we weren't going to get what we asked for. We can't afford to not get that stuff Alec. This guy managed to get a lot of tryptophan for us, and we can not afford to loose it."

"I know Maxie." Alec sighed. "It just sounds like he's setting us up for something. We have to be careful what we agree to."

'_Especially, since I promised Mackenzie she could come with us to this supply run,_' Alec thought to himself.

"You don't think I know that Alec?" Max snapped. "We've had a lot of close calls in the past." Shaking her head Max said, "What do you think we should do Alec? 'Cause to be honest, I don't know."

Alec sighed and thought about what they could do. After a few minutes he said, "We agree to move the supply run, but we send more people out. I know we need those supplies, but we have to be careful."

Max nodded in agreement. "Originally it was going to be you, Biggs, Zane and Syl going. Who do you want to go with you?"

"I promised Mackenzie earlier she could come with me on the next supply run." Alec shook his head, "I can't break that promise to her."

"What's Jondy going to say when she finds that out?"

"No clue," Alec looked at Max, "That is why I say Jondy should come on this supply run as well as Dalton and Fixit."

"Ok," Max sighed. "I'll get this all set up, now get out of my office."

"Why are you so eager to kick me out? Loggy-boy coming for a visit or something?" Alec questioned, the mood in the office lightening up a bit.

Max rolled her eyes, "Just go Alec. Check on Mackenzie and Benjamin. Make sure they haven't destroyed anything."

"Yes ma'am!" Alec replied jumping up, and giving Max a mock salute. "I'll get right on that.

Max watched as Alec turned and left the room, closing the door behind himself. She shook her head, he was still the same old Alec.

* * *

As Mackenzie put a box down on one of the many shelves, she noticed a slight tremor in her right hand. '_What the hell?_' she asked herself.

"You ok Kenzie?" Mackenzie heard Benjamin question from behind her.

"I'm fine," Mackenzie replied, turning and smiling at Benjamin.

"You sure?"

"Positive." Mackenzie laughed, "So we almost done in here?"

"Not even half way Kenzie." Benjamin replied, with an amused smile.

Mackenzie groaned, "I don't know how much longer of this I can take."

"We've only been at it for less then an hour."

"It feels like it's been longer then that."

Benjamin laughed, "The faster we work, the faster we can get out of here."

"True. So let's hurry the hell up." Mackenzie grinned.

Mackenzie and Benjamin went back to work, but now Mackenzie was watching herself. Ever time her right hand shook, she felt fear wash over her. Was she showing signs of seizures? Or was she imagining it? She prayed she was imagining it.

"The two of you are doing a surprisingly good job." Mackenzie turned at the sound of her father's voice.

Smiling, Mackenzie said, "You sound surprised dad."

"I am." Alec laughed.

"I'm hurt," Mackenzie placed a hand over her heart, "You didn't think I'd do a good job?"

Alec shook his head, "Last time I left you to clean the supply room, you left it in worse shape then it was to begin with."

"Not my fault." Mackenzie shrugged. "I was young and didn't know what I was doing. Plus, I was trying to make sure you wouldn't ask me to do it again, yet here I am."

Laughing Alec shook his head and said, "I'll leave the two of you to finish in here."

"You sure you don't want to stick around and help Alec?" Benjamin questioned.

"I have my own things to do." Alec replied, "Have fun, and don't do anything stupid."

"You can trust me dad," Mackenzie smiled at him innocently.

"I'm sure I can," Alec glanced over at Benjamin, "Keep an eye on her for me."

"You have such little faith." Mackenzie stated shaking her head.

* * *

"Six hours later and we are finally done." Mackenzie stated as she collapsed on the couch in her living room.

"It was not six hours." Benjamin replied, sitting down beside her. "It was only five."

"I take it the two of you had fun." Jondy mused as she left Lucas's bedroom.

"Oh, it was a blast." Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to do it again."

Jondy laughed, "Can I get you to keep an eye on Lucas for me Kenzie? I need to go do a few things."

"No problem mom."

"Thanks kiddo." Jondy said, quickly leaving the apartment.

"Was it just me or did my mom leave rather quickly?" Mackenzie asked with a yawn.

"It wasn't just you." Benjamin replied, glancing at her. "You tired?"

"Just a little." Mackenzie yawned again. "I think I'm gonna take a small nap. Do you mind sticking around to help keep an eye on Lucas? 'Cause if I'm taking a nap, I can't really do that."

"No problem."

"Thank you." Mackenzie said, pulling her legs up onto the couch.

Mackenzie found herself unconsciously curling into Benjamin's side for warmth. Before Benjamin could say anything, Mackenzie was out like a light. Sighing he tried to get comfortable without waking her up. Glancing down at Mackenzie, Benjamin smiled to himself. One of these days he was going to work up the courage to tell her how he felt about her. Though, he knew she didn't feel the same way. How could she?

AN: It's been quite a while since I last updated, and I'm sorry to update with such a horrible chapter. I'm trying to tie up some ends, before I start with my grand plans... should be coming soon. But if you have an idea to share, please to, I'm open to almost anything. Don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
